Just Another Adventure
by l-xFaTaLx-l
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are stuck in detention. Harry falls asleep and has a rather disturbing dream. What happens when his dream becomes reality mere minutes later? One shot!


**Title: **Just Another Adventure****

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related characters, names, etc. are property of J.K. Rowling, all publishers concerned and Warner Brothers. The only things owned by the author are the plot and any names not featured in the official Harry Potter books or movies. No money is being made from this, and no copyright infringement is intended.

****

It was the middle of May, and the dungeons were sweltering hot even in the evening. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were seated in the dungeons, each of them at one corner. They were supposed to be copying notes from the book. That was their punishment while they wasted one night of studying by serving detention.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had been caught sneaking out of the castle towards the Forbidden Forest. Their reason for doing was so they could hear what the Order of the Phoenix was up to. The Order had changed their premises from the Black Mansion to a secret room Dumbledore had built inside the forest somewhere.

When they had been caught, Hermione had been more devastated than any of them about one night of study being lost. Harry suspected she was rather happy they were taking notes so she could study off of them. He found it to be dull. It would have been better if Snape had set them to work on a potion. At least they would get a chance to communicate with each other. 

Harry looked down at his five-inch long parchment of notes. He seriously doubted this was Snape's first choice of punishment, but he had a feeling that Dumbledore might have interfered in Snape's original plans. Harry stared at his surroundings rather than copy notes. He looked over at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, trying to catch their eyes but all three of them were scribbling notes. He looked up at the front and saw Malfoy. That was the part that ticked him off the most.

Snape had conveniently decided that Malfoy would be supervising their detention. The indignity of having Draco Malfoy supervise his detention was just too much. He was currently seated at the chair in the front, his legs crossed over the desk. He seemed to be examining a magazine. Harry had thought that Malfoy would have taken this opportunity to taunt him as much as possible, but Malfoy seemed to just be doing his job.

Harry tried to go back to his notes, but he simply couldn't. The heat bore down in his pores and sleep swept over him. He was lucky he had been put in the back corner, so he was most concealed by shadows. Harry slumped forward and rested his head on his desk, sleeping like a little child ordinarily did in a boring class. Harry fell into what he thought would be a peaceful sleep, but did not yet know that he would be haunted by dreams again.

He was sitting in class. Potions class, in fact, in the very same corner seat. He was scribbling away furiously as the Potions Master looked upon him with disgust. Then, with a loud snap, Snape vanished and he was left alone in the dungeons with Draco Malfoy at the front desk. Harry turned back and wrote and wrote and when he next looked up, Malfoy was dozing.

Seizing the opportunity to escape, Harry quickly and quietly stepped out of the room. As soon as he closed the dungeon doors behind him, he felt a new sensation. A sensation in the pit of his stomach, like he was high up in the air. For all he could see, however, he was going into a hurricane, which seemed to have erupted from his parchment he had been working on in Potions.

He suddenly found himself in a room; a room much like the one in the Riddle House that he had visited in his dreams. Before him, Severus Snape was on his knees.

"My Lord, I have done well, My Lord," he pleaded to Harry.

"Yes, yes you have Severus. I must admit you have improved greatly this time. I still have not completely forgotten your betrayal Severus, but I must say, you have performed well," Harry agreed, his voice coming out in a cold, thin drawl.

"My Lord, you are most kind," Snape praised him. "I would not have been able to do everything without your help. You guided me through the halls of Hogwarts. Taught me to conceal myself from Dumbledore, took me through the year. You accepted me back into your world. You are most kind My Lord."

"Indeed, indeed," Harry beamed. "I pride myself in my intelligence. Of course, you have learned quite a lot from me, I daresay you've learned more than Bellatrix. She was a very useful tool, yes, she was. But, alas, she had to be murdered. I never would have thought her to break down and reveal my secrets. You won't be doing that, now will you Severus?"

Snape whimpered in front of him. "N- no, My Lord."

"I shall hope not. Well, you aware of your actions in the past forty-eight hours. You realize why you have been summoned to me?" He asked, his voice full of malice.

"I – I d – don't know what you mean, My Lord," Snape sniveled, trembling.

A cruel laughter escaped Harry's lips. "Ah, let me remind you. I specifically asked you to deliver me someone Potter cared for. It could have been anyone, if you recall. Granger, Weasley, Chang, whomever, but you see what you have done? You have managed to get me four students on their own, but have you no astuteness, you fool? What did you bring Potter there for?"

"I – well – I thought it would look suspicious if he wasn't in detention with them," Snape replied, even more nervous.

"Yes, well, you realize that we won't be able to get any of them away. Let me think. Let me think. In the meantime, I expect you pay Severus. Prepare yourself!" After a moment's silence, he raised his arm, pointed his wand at Snape, and cried, "_Crucio!_"

In the dungeons, Harry woke with a start, his scar burning, and the dream clear in his mind. He was sweating on his forehead and breathing heavily. Harry looked over at the front desk, and noticed Malfoy had gone into a stupor. He looked over at the others and realized they had all noticed him, and were now watching him intently.

Harry motioned for them to come over, and after glancing over at Malfoy, all three of them came over. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Harry, what happened? Did you have another dream? Should we go to Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, I – listen Snape was there. He was there with Voldemort. Oh, stop flinching!" Harry said, frustrated they were still scared of his name, when he had such a dilemma on his mind. " Snape's been working for Voldemort all along! Dumbledore, Dumbledore trusted him, and he was with Voldemort all along. Well, no, it was just this year. Bellatrix Lestrange has been murdered, by Voldemort himself, and.."

"Harry, slow down. You're not making any sense. Tell us exactly what happened," Hermione said.

Harry recounted his dream to the three of them, starting from him sitting in the same dungeons; right down to the pain he'd felt in his forehead. After he'd finished, there was a few minutes' silence and Harry knew each of them were interpreting the situation in their minds. Then, finally, Hermione spoke up.

"What I don't understand, is that if you were seeing it from Voldemort's eyes, how come your scar hurt? And how you were able to watch the whole conversation, since Voldemort usually notices when you pop inside his head."

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too and I reckon my scar hurt because he must be feeling anger and hatred towards Snape when he did the curse. And the about your other question, I've got no idea. I suppose he was calm in the beginning, so he didn't notice and then he became angry, and that's when I felt the pain, which probably means that he knows I was in his mind. He probably doesn't know for how long though," Harry explained.

"Which also means, that Snape is probably going to be here soon. If Voldemort's realized you were in his head, then he must want to send Snape back for us or something like that," Ginny voiced what Harry had been thinking.

"But Harry, Dumbledore trusts Snape," Hermione voiced.

"Yeah, well, Snape's been playing him, hasn't he?" Harry said.

"Well," she had that look in her eyes that suggested she was deep in thought. "Well, maybe, but Snape could be fooling Voldemort and really be working for the Order. It's quite possible."

"No, it isn't! I saw him Hermione! It didn't look a thing like acting!" Harry burst out.

"Maybe he was just being convincing," Hermione said.

"I don't think so. Hermione, we need to trust Harry on this one. If he really has seen Snape, then…" Ginny started.

"We need to get out of here," Ron finished her sentence.

"Right, you three go and tell Dumbledore and I'll be here if Mal-" Harry said, quite glad they were all listening to him and believed him.

"Don't be thick! We're not leaving you!" Ron said.

"Of course not! Harry, do you think we'd just let you stay here for Snape to take you straight to Voldemort while we're gone?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. Nothing doing Harry. We all go. We all stick together," Ginny suggested and Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry knew it was no use to argue against them. He nodded and they headed over to the front door on tiptoes, so as not to wake Malfoy. Malfoy, however, woke up with a startled grunt just as the dungeon door had creaked open.

"What are you doing? Get back in your seats, all of you! I shall inform Professor Snape of this. I daresay, he will make sure you serve your time," he ordered them and smirked.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were rather affronted by his formalities. He was usually more open to them, even if it was just as insults. Something seemed to have happened to him, and the four glanced at each other in understanding. They took their seats back in their corners and Harry did not so much as touch his parchment for fear of it being a portkey.

He contemplated Malfoy's strange behavior. It was quite possible that he was acting of his own freewill, but it didn't seem like it. Malfoy was acting like a Head Boy. He was acting like they were just students and not enemies. He could easily have been put under the Imperius Curse. It would have been so easy for Snape to do that and then go visit the Voldemort.

All four of them waited a few minutes, hoping Malfoy would doze off again soon. Sure enough, after about twenty minutes, he had gone into a stupor. Harry motioned for the other three and once again, they were crowded around his desk.

"What do you reckon Harry?" Ron asked and Harry did not need to ask what he was talking about.

"I think he's under the Imperius Curse. It just doesn't seem like him to let us off," Harry said, his voice defiant.

"Do you think we can get out of here again before he wakes up?" Ginny asked.

"I think we should be able to as long as we take extra precaution," Hermione whispered.

"Okay, let's go. We really need to tell Dumbledore about this dream. There's something odd going on here. Can any of you remember be being this calm after one of these dreams?" Harry asked.

"You know, you bring up a good point," Hermione said. "We really ought to go to Dumbledore."

They had just started making their way across the dungeons, when Harry looked back and let out a yelp.

"Ginny, NO!"

The next moment there was whirlwind and they were all being plunged into the whirlpool of wind. Harry couldn't understand why Ginny had to touch the parchment? Hadn't she known it was a portkey? Now, he was risking all their lives yet again.

With a thud, all four of them landed on the four. Harry brushed himself up and as he looked around, he realized he wasn't quite in the same place as he had been in his dream. He was in a room, but not the same one as he had visited in his dream. The room they were standing in was circular and there were drapes all around the room, preventing the sunlight to come in through the windows and making the room dark and gloomy.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"What did you have to do that for?" Ron said furiously. It was clear he didn't find this exciting, as he had most of their other adventures.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe we should take the parchment to Dumbledore in case it turns into a portkey and then Dumbledore would be able to sort it all out," Ginny said.

"Oh, Lord. Ginny, do you ever-" Ron started.

"Shut up you two! This isn't the time to be arguing! What is this place?" Hermione questioned again.

"I dunno. Let's have a poke around. Stick together though," Harry said, remembering the previous year when they lost each other in the Department of Mysteries. The memory came back painfully to him, reminding him of the death of Sirius.

He walked over to the windows, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione following him. He opened one drape to discover they were on a hilltop. For miles, he could see nothing. Somewhere far off in the distance however, he spotted houses, and assumed it to be a small village. They were more or less in the middle of nowhere. They had no escape but the piece of parchment, which sat thousands of miles away at Hogwarts.

Harry walked around the room and felt a chill go down his spine and shuddered involuntarily. Were there any doors in this room? He was feeling a bit dizzy from the heat and he needed fresh air.

"Let's split and find a door out of here," Hermione said and Harry obeyed.

"Over here, it's a door, but it's," Ron spoke. "Jammed."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione groaned. "Haven't you learned anything? _Alohamora!_"

"Oh, yeah," Ron said stupidly. He pulled out his wand and cast the spell. The door slowly creaked open and all four of them hitched their breath.

Now, they were looking in on the room that had been in Harry's dream. He was empty though, and they crept into the room, which was identical to the one they had been in earlier besides the fact that it had a chair in it.

"This is the room. This is where it all happened," Harry whispered to the others.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Hermione said.

"I really don't know how we're going to get out here Hermione unless we can somehow summon someone from the Order over here," Ginny said.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to get out of here then," a voice was echoed through the room and the next moment, Lord Voldemort was standing in front of them.

Harry could feel the other three trembling next to him. He knew they had never before seen Voldemort and he could imagine their fright, but he sincerely hoped they would put their heads together in so they could get out of there. Harry started backing up and pretty soon all four of them were against the wall.

"I see you have had the pleasure of accompanying me this lonely afternoon. Potter, you will have the pleasure of seeing your lovely friends lose their lives. You see I have waited a while. You escaped from me last year; by the lucky chance you met that fool Dumbledore," He spoke cruelly.

Harry was only half listening to him. He had no idea how he was to get out of there. Behind him, he felt around for the door through which they had entered and sure enough, it was there. Using the clever way he had used the previous year about footing, he felt around for Ron's foot. He kept his face straight, looking up at Voldemort.

Ron looked at him sharply and Harry whispered, "Alohamora." He hoped Ron would get the hint. It would be easier for him to perform the spell as he still had his wand out.

"Now Potter, tell me, you witnessed the conversation between me and Severus moments ago, did you not? How much of it did you see? I have been rather ignorant of my powers these days, I must admit. Letting Severus do most of my work. I can't say the betrayal and death of Bellatrix has not effected me even the slightest," he continued to talk, his voice piercing through the air.

Behind him, Harry heard Ron whisper "_Alohamora!_" and the door behind them clicked open. Harry stared straight ahead looking for any signs that might suggest that Voldemort had noticed that door opening, but he had his back turned to them now, and was still talking.

"Go!" Harry whispered urgently.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were through the door and just as Harry was going in, Voldemort turned and saw Harry. Harry scrambled through the door and slammed it shut. Hermione sealed it with the same spell she had used last year to block all the doors.

"We need to get out of here!" Harry said, not troubling to keep his voice down. "Look around, there's got to be another door. This is just built like the Department of Mysteries. There are doors in every room."

They searched over and found yet another door, and when they scrambled out of the door, they were in yet another room, this one was different though. It had doors all around it, which made Harry think that it was a central room leading to all the other ones. Within seconds, there was a rush and there were Death Eaters on one corner of the room. They made a charge at them, and Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all scuttled in through the closest door. They made their way around the rooms, closing the doors behind them as they went. Hermione's voice echoed in each room as she cried, "_Colloportus!"_

When they reached one room, they found Death Eaters already there. Taking action instantly, Harry cried, "_Expelliarmus!" _And one of the Death Eaters' wands flew out and he caught it.

"_Stup-_"

"_STUPEFY!_" Hermione cried before the Death Eater could finish his chant.

They kept of fighting, stunning most of the Death Eaters as they were awakened.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry heard Ginny scream behind him. All the while, Harry wondered where Snape was at the moment. Was he at Hogwarts or was he perhaps here among one of these hooded Death Eaters?

"_Impedimenta!_" Harry cried as a Death Eater came towards him.

At last once all the Death Eaters in the room were tied up, they moved hurriedly to go to another door and escape, if there was an escape, but a sound held them back.

"Potter! Come here! We need to get you back to Hogwarts!"

It was Snape.

Harry looked confused for a moment and then realized that Hermione had indeed been right about Snape. Yet he still couldn't trust him completely.

"What's the proof you're not lying?" he asked.

"Let me go so I can summon Dumbledore," Snape spat at him and Harry untied him with a simple spell, but kept his wand on him.

All four of them watched with their wands pointed at Snape as he went into his robe pocket and took out a piece of parchment. He tapped it three times with his wand and a mist appeared, along with a silvery form of Dumbledore himself.

"Severus, what has happened?" Dumbledore's eyes flickered over to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "What are they doing here? Why was I not informed of this sooner?"

"They – well – Potter had a vision and took it upon himself to act on it instead of going to see you," Snape spat.

Harry was about to protest against him but realized this was not the time. Dumbledore's orb turned to them. "All four of you need to leave this place now. Take this, it will transport you back to Hogwarts in your detention." Dumbledore handed them a book and they all took hold of it, being transported thousands of miles back to safety.

Harry did not know all of the mystery, but he was sure Dumbledore would sort it all out. Harry reminded himself as he sat down in his chair back at the desk, that the year was not over yet, they still had a month left and the surprises were yet to be over. Bitterness filled him as he realized that once again, Snape had saved their necks. Still, he was glad everyone had made it out of there safely.

**Finis**


End file.
